


I'm stuck on you in the fun way

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo/ambrosia for a dragon [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Alpha Yonekuni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An Omega standing up to an Alpha, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Jealousy, M/M, Not your typical Omega, Omega Shirou, Possessive Behavior, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: With Shirou studying halfway around the world, it's up to Yonekuni to visit Shirou on his birthday.  It surprises him when he visits Shirou, the fact that he catches the scent of a pre-heat Omega.Set far into the ABO universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to a good friend of mine, Stephanie. I hope you enjoy this! This is one of two ways the ABO universe is going to go, as one end of it Shirou will end up with Yonekuni and the other he'll end up with John (this is so my weakness). Set way into the future of ABO Universe.

Yonekuni pulled the soft scarf just a little closer to his throat, trying to keep what heat his body made from escaping as a rough gust of cold wind blew right through him.  With the heaviest and warmest jacket he owned, Yonekuni knew he looked out of place among those that scurried about in their lives, paying him little mind.  Cursing his body and the temperature of of the country he was visiting, Yonekuni squared how shoulders.

He hadn't been comfortable with the idea of traveling to David’s home country.  Still wasn't, to be honest, hesitant on the fact that if the jaguar knew he was in the states, he wouldn't be left alone.  It didn't matter that his father's husband was off around the world.  But the fact that Shirou had been determined to become a doctor, that he _wanted_ to go to one of the best medical schools in the world, Yonekuni found himself here.  Visiting his Omega for his birthday while he worked to be a doctor and live in a backwater town with little to do.  It hadn't helped matters nor his emotions that an Alpha that Shirou had previously been fucking still lived there, taking care of the ranch that the heavyweight’s parents handed over.

Yonekuni grit his teeth at that, the thought of Shirou’s former Alpha rankled him.

The last time he had spoken up about it, the look Shirou turned on him had him stepping back.  Of course it didn't help that he demanded that the wolf cut off all contact with the Alpha.  He was past the point of being uncomfortable at the thought of Shirou having _any_ sort of contact with an Alpha he had been with.

The minute the words had left his lips, the warmth in the male’s eyes that narrowed, the mixture look of anger and distrust cross Shirou’s face.  It was the sudden flicker and flare of the wolf’s soul, the soft spoken words that told him he had fucked up.  Quiet and full of strength, all he could do was listen.

“Yonekuni, you’re _not_ my mate, my _Alpha_.  If we were to ever bond, you can't force me to break off all contact from John.  He’s my close friend, I would consider him my best friend,” Shirou stated, leaning away from him before taking a few steps back.  The normally welcoming look the wolf wore when he was around was gone, replaced with an look that resembled indifference

“I remember what you've said before, in classes where you thought I was a beta.  You let it slip that it was up to Omega’s to keep track of their heats.  That it was their own responsibility to know when their heats approach.  If they were caught “unaware” that it was up to themselves to protect themselves, no one else's responsibility,” Shirou took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and Yonekuni caught the faint trembling of Shirou’s body.

“But you weren't there, not even a teenager having his heat.  Do you know what it felt like?  Being eleven years old and knowing that someone is trying to break into your room?  You're on your heat and you forgot your suppressants, an Alpha trying to force his way in just to fuck a _young_ Omega on his heat.  To fuck a virgin, one who didn't want anything of the sort, was afraid of being raped.  Do you know how scary that was?  John was the only one I could trust, the only Alpha that wasn't my sire that I could trust.  I trust him with my life, Yonekuni.  He is my _family_.”

“You must know how I feel about you, Yonekuni.  I love you, I really do,” a shaky smile that fell halfway as the wolf stood up to move closer to him, “I won't cut John out of my life just because it makes you uncomfortable that I'm friends with an Alpha that I've been intimate with.  I may not like the the fact that you're still friends with the Beta and Omega women you've been with.  That you still socialize with them, both mated and unmated, but I'm not going to tell you to have any contact with them.  They're your friends, Yonekuni,” the space that Shirou had originally created disappeared as the heavyweight took a few steps closer to press against him.

The brush of a nose against his jawline, lips following, brushing against his scent glands to breath deeply, catching the heady and overwhelming scent that belonged to him.

“You don't know how much your scent drives me crazy,” Shirou had muttered against his throat, his stiff posture relaxing further as armed wrapped around him to pull the wolf closer.

He hadn't told Shirou that he was thinking about bonding at Shirou’s next heat, they both noticed that his rut and Shirou’s heat had been syncing up.  He didn't want to let Shirou go.  Didn't want to risk losing the heavyweight, not when he found himself the most comfortable around him.  Even if it did take him a while to find the happiness.

Now here he was, willing to be uncomfortable because of his bond with the wolf, determined to give his lover his birthday present and celebrate the male’s last year of residency.  He didn't want Shirou to think he’s forgotten, even if they lived half a world away.

Ignoring the ache in his body, the throbbing of the bonding bite Shirou had given him before starting his schooling.  He couldn't help the small smile that rose, knowing that Shirou was feeling the same as well.  Sometimes Skyping wasn't enough to hold off the ache that filled him with Shirou off studying.

Taking a deep breath, Yonekuni fingered the small box in his pocket, knowing that he was willing to follow Shirou and his dreams.  Even if it meant moving away from his family.  Almost like an adventure that he never thought would happen.  If he wasn't willing to follow Shirou, Yonekuni knew there was a chance he could lose the wolf forever.  Swallowing past the growing lump in his throat, pushing open the door to the apartment complex, he easily remembered the way to Shirou’s apartment.  Past the lobby and to the waiting rows of elevators.

By the time he made it to the heavyweight’s door, the lump in his throat was gone, replaced by the feeling of excitement of seeing Shirou again.

Knocking on the door, he could hear the male’s voice and the click of the lock before the door swing open.  The brief shock, the growing smile and the hand that reached out, almost hesitant before Shirou caught himself.

Yonekuni couldn't help himself, frantically shrugging out of the heavy jacket while the canine’s hands unwound the scarf from around his neck.  Leaving the clothing where it fell, Yonekuni wrapped his arms around Shirou to pull the wolf closer.

“I didn't know you were coming here,” Shirou sighed out happily, scenting him properly as he returned the gesture.  The scent of home, earth and ink stained pages that belonged to Shirou only, the underlying hunt of pre-heat Omega-

Yonekuni pulled away enough, focusing on the scent he knew all too well.  The small box in the pocket of his jacket forgotten for the moment, guiding Shirou back towards the couch.

He never noticed the envelope that laid open on the coffee table, rough handwriting that, if he had noticed, could only belong to Shirou’s previous Alpha.

Only focused on pushing the heavyweight against the furniture, biting down on Shirou’s lower lip before the wolf flipped them over.  Kneeling above him, Shirou eyes him with a curling smile on his face.

Yonekuni knew, without even speaking, of what Shirou had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the fact that Shirou would refuse Yonekuni's demand to break off all contact with John. In my head, John is Shirou's safety. That Shirou could run to John for safety, even when John is with Abigail.
> 
> I want to imagine that Shirou isn't a typical Omega, willing to bow down to an Alpha unless he really wants to. Which is why I picture Shirou returning to Blackwater and setting up shop close to Beecher's Hope as a Doctor, to help others when they have no one to help them. He'll treat anyone, but he specializes in Omega health :3


End file.
